Aku pantas
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: Banyak yang bilang bahwa Sakura tidak pantas untuk Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah. Tapi, Sakura akan buktikan pada mereka semua, bahwa dirinya memang pantas jadi kekasih Sasuke. Gimana caranya? Baca yuk!/AU/PENDEK/KISSU/ RnR, please!/Concrit!


** ONESHOT**

* * *

Fanfic : Aku Pantas

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt

* * *

**Disclaimmer :**

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Ada adegan Kissu, OOc banget, AU, Gaje abis, Alur memusingkan, Typo, miss typo, abal, pendek ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip dan silahkan kalau mau FLAME

**Summary:**

Banyak yang bilang bahwa Sakura tidak pantas untuk Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah. Tapi, Sakura akan buktikan pada mereka semua, bahwa dirinya memang pantas jadi kekasih Sasuke.

Gimana caranya? Baca yuk!

Ayo baca! Terima kasih J

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! UYE! \(O.O)/

Nggak suka, jangan baca

Jangan Lupa RnR-Nya

Selamat membaca! ^_^

* * *

**Aku pantas**

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di teras depan rumahnya. Sambil menatap langit, ia sedang memikirkan seorang pria yang saat ini menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang sangat populer di segala kalangan dan juga digandrungi oleh para siswi di Konoha Hight School, tempat sekolah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa beruntung sekali karena bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Sakura lah yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke saat istirahat dan tidak sedikit siswa yang menyaksikkan aksi Sakura tersebut. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke menerima cinta Sakura. Memang sedikit aneh sih menurut Sakura, karena banyak teman perempuan Sakura yang juga pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, tetapi semua ditolaknya. Sakura merasa beruntung saat ini.

Semua siswa yang menyaksikkan aksi Sakura itu pun terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menerima Sakura yang terbilang biasa sebagai kekasihnya? Sedangkan perempuan yang terbilang gadis cantik dan elit saja ditolak Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

**_-Aku pantas-_**

Pagi ini terlihat seperti biasa, hanya saja semua murid berbisik-bisik saat Sakura berjalan melewati mereka. Sakura menangkap ada yang berbisik menyebut namanya. Mungkin karena kejadian penembakannya terhadap Sasuke kemarin. Sakura merasa terusik dengan suara-suara itu. Bahkan, ada yang menyebut Sakura memakai pelet untuk menjerat hati Sasuke. Dan ada pula yang berbisik kalau dirinya hanya menjadi koleksi Sasuke. Kata-kata mereka sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Sebenarnya apa salahnya sehingga ia menjadi gunjingan seperti ini? Sakura hanya menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, dan entah karena apa Sasuke menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya. Apa ia salah jika ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang telah lama ia pendam? Apa salah jika ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Apa ia tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah? Apa sehina itukah Sakura dimata teman-temannya? Sakura mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke kelasnya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kelas, Sakura segera duduk di bangkunya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Ia sedikit meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya sangat terluka saat ini, benar-beanr sakit. Ia ingin, saat ini Sasuke berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya, memeluknya hanya untuk memberikan sebuah kehangatan seorang kekasih. Ia ingin menangis di dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

_Pluk._

Sakura merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan besar menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalannya, akhirnya orang yang diharapkannya datang juga. "Ga… Gaara!?" gumamnya sedikit terkejut mengetahui yang datang bukan Sasuke, melainkan Gaara, teman saku kelasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan Sasuke yang datang?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura membalas senyumannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Sasuke sedang dikerumuni para _fansgirls_-nya. Jadi, sabar saja," ucap Gaara lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Walaupun kau tidak mengalami penyiksaan fisik dari 'mereka', tapi 'mereka' menyiksamu dengan batin," ucap Gaara. Wajah Sakura menjadi sendu. Sakura tahu betul yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Gaara adalah _fansgirls_ Sasuke yang terlalu _fanatik_. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," lanjut Gaara semakin memojokkan Sakura agar menyerah. "Kau juga terlalu lemah untuk mengahadapi 'mereka'," ucap Gaara lagi. Dan itu semakin menyudutkan posisi Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dari Sakura?

"A… aku-"

"Kau belum siap, Sakura," potong Gaara. "Seharusnya dari awal kau memikirkannya dengan matang-matang. Dan kau harus tahu dan harus bisa menerima semua resiko saat menjadi kekasih Sasuke," tambah Gaara. Gaara benar-benar memojokkan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura terlihat kesal dengan temannya ini. Kenapa ia malah menyudutkannya untuk menyerah seperti ini? Teman macam apa dia!? Seharusnya ia mendukungnya! Kenapa dia malah sebaliknya? Bahkan ia sudah menyebut bahwa Sakura adalah gadis lemah. Sakura mengeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja Gaara bukan temannya, ia mungkin sudah memukulya, atau akan menjambak rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok itu.

"Bagaimana? apa kau sanggup menghadapi mereka, hn?" tanya Gaara yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Sakura lalu beralih melihat Gaara dengan pandangan tajam. Ia harus buktikan bahwa dirinya bukan gadis lemah. Ia akan buktikan bahwa ia memang pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah. Ia akan buktikan bahwa ia sanggup menghadapi _fansgirls_ Sasuke tanpa rasa takut. Dan ia akan buktikan bahwa Sasuke menerimanya bukan karena kasihan atau apalah yang 'mereka' sebut, melainkan karena Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya.

Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya. "Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku memang pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Gaara yang melihatnya pun menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Itu baru Sakura yang aku kenal," gumamnya. Ia pun berdiri mengikuti Sakura yang keluar kelas. Ia juga penasaran, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan.

**_-Aku pantas-_**

Sakura berjalan menuju kerumunan para gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerumuni Sasuke, kekasihnya. Saat Sakura datang mendekat, semua mata _fansgirls _Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura, termasuk Sasuke. Para _fansgirls_ Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik untuk apa Sakura datang ke sini? Dalam bisikan mereka, bahkan ada yang menyebut Sakura sebagai gadis murahan, pelacur, dll. Itu sangat mneyakitkan memang, tapi Sakura harus tetap mempertahankan sikapnya itu.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sejenak ia memandang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Lalu Sakura beralih melihat para _fansgirls_ Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa aku ini tidak cocok untuk Sasuke!?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi. Sakura tahu walau sebenarnya mereka tidak menjawab, tapi di dalam hati mereka, mereka menjawab 'Ya. Kau tak pantas sama sekali untuk Sasuke!'

Ini benar-benar menyiksa batin Sakura. Mereka menyiksa Sakura secara batin. Mereka memandang Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Ia menautkan jarinya pada jari Sasuke, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Walaupun kalian berkata aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke, tapi kenyataannya yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke saat ini adalah aku, Haruno Sakura!" seru Sakura. "Walaupun kalian akan membunuhku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke hanya karena pandangan kalian terhadapku!" serunya lagi.

Pandangan para _fansgirls_ Sasuke semakin tajam pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, ia ingin melihat apa yang akan Sakura lakukan selanjutnya. "Kalau kalian tidak suka, sekarang saja bilang! Ayo kita bertanding secara sehat. Siapa yang lebih pantas untuk Sasuke!" tantang Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia tahu, sebanarnya tujuan _fansgirls_ Sasuke hanyalah untuk memberi penekanan batin saja pada Sakura. Mereka tidak akan mengotori nama baik mereka untuk menyiksa Sakura.

"Baiklah! Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku tidak memakai pelet untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Dan aku akan buktikan bahwa Sasuke mnerimaku bukan karena apapun yang kalian bilang, melainkan karena Sasuke juga menyukaiku. HANYA AKU!" seru Sakura dengan keras.

Semua _fansgirls_, Sasuke dan Gaara bertanya dalam hati, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan untuk membuktikannya? Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Detik kemudian, dengan cepat Sakura menjinjitkan kakinya dan meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sakura mencium Sasuke di depan umum. Di hadapan semua orang, ia membuktikan bahwa Sasuke hanya milikya.

Semua mata terperangah dengan tindakan Sakura, begitu pula dengan Gaara yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. "Wow! Sakura memang hebat," gumam Gaara takjub sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Para mata _fansgirls_ Sasuke memandang iri, takjub, dan ada juga yang beralih menjadi mendukung hubungan SasuSaku karena salut dengan keberanian Sakura baru saja. Sedangkan Sasuke, awalnya ia terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia menikmati kecupan bibir Sakura di bibirnya.

Awalnya Sakura hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai melumat bibir tipis Sasuke. Entah Sakura mendapat keberanianya itu dari mana. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan mengajak lidah Sasuke untuk bermain. Lidah mereka saling membelit.

"Wow!" gumam Gaara takjub yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Para _fansgirls_ Sasuke pun hanya diam, menelan ludah mereka masing masing.

Sakura sedikit melirik _fansgirls_ Sasuke, tidak ada lagi pandangan merendahkan seperti tadi. Sakura menarik wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah. "Kalian li-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke menariknya dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sasuke langsung melahap bibir Sakura dan melumatnya.

"Kyaaa!" jerit semua _fansgirls_s Sasuke saat melihat adegan kiss yang sangat hot di depan mereka.

"Gila, Sasuke nekat juga," komentar Gaara yang masih menjadi penonton setia.

Satu menit Sasuke mendominasi permainan di dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura juga merasakan mulutnya seperti di aduk-aduk dengan lidah Sasuke. Sakura yang mulai kehabisan nafas pun segera mendorong Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hosh… hosh!" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini. Ini jauh dari dugaannya.

"Kalian lihat, kan? Kami saling mencintai. Jadi, jangan pernah kalian mengahalangi hubungan kami. Jika kalian mendesak batin Sakura, kalian akan mati di tanganku!" ancam Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan hanya bisa diam. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari kerumunan _fansgirls_-nya.

"A…!" Sakura hanya bisa diam dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sasuke menarik Sakura naik ke atap sekolah. Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu atap sekolah, angin semilir menerpa wajah dan rambut mereka. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura.

"Kenapa tadi kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"A… aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada mereka, bahwa aku memang pantas untuk jadi ke… kekasihmu," jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

_Greb._

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah dirimu," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil membelai rambut pink Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke bisa romantis juga, ya.

Sakura pun meyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Dipeluk sang kekasih dengan lembutnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba menghayati apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, aku jadi ketagihan…"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Sasuke.

"Aku jadi pengen ngrasain bibirmu lagi," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya pun bergidik. "A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Ini kan gara-gara kau sendiri. Andai saja kau tidak menciumku tadi, pasti aku tidak akan jadi ketagihan gini, kan," ucap Sasuke mencoba mendekati Sakura.

"Sa… Sasuke, a… apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura panik sambil berjalan mundur, mencoba menghindari Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Sekali lagi saja," bujuk Sasuke dengan tampang mesumnya.

Sakura semakin mundur dan mundur. Hingga punggung Sakura menabrak pagar atap sekolah. Sasuke semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Aaarrgggk!"

* * *

Pantaskah kita untuk seseorang, hanya kita sendirilah yang dapat menentukannya.

**_-SELESAI-_**

* * *

Celoteh Author:

Uye! Ini dia fic oneshotku.

Gimana? Tidak menarik? Jelek? Membosankan? #emang!

Haduh… aku hanya pengen saja membuat yang oneshot. Entahlah karena apa.

Jadi, saya mohon concrit-nya, ya. #butuh sekali.

* * *

MAKASIH

N

_KEEP SMILE! ^_^_


End file.
